


À part

by ombrepluie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, avant la désertion de orochimaru
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ombrepluie/pseuds/ombrepluie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya n'est pas toujours ce qu'il prétend être. Une chose est certaine cependant, Il est à part pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À part

Jiraya a toujours été le cancre du groupe. Celui qui réussissait de peine et de misère. La force brute, mais maniée avec si peu de talent qu'elle en était presque inoffensive. Du moins c'est toujours l'image qu'il a projetée.

Parce qu'il était bruyant, énervé, grouillant comme un jeune chiot fou.

Mais, plus on le côtoie, plus on apprend à voir.

Combien il alimente cette impression.

Combien il en joue.

Combien il aime qu'on le prenne pour plus stupide qu'il ne l'est.

Je l'ai compris car je le vois agir avec les autres.

Il arrive avec sa bouille d'attardé, lance quelques âneries qui le mettent immédiatement dans la case des imbéciles, et il attend. Au début les gens sont méfiants, mais il peut se montrer d'une patience exemplaire.

Tranquillement, il écoute, il observe, il joue les crétins. Finalement, plus personne ne fait attention à lui et tous croient qu'il est inoffensif.

C'est toujours à cet instant précis qu'il fait une chose qui m'a déconcertée la première fois. Il sourit.

Plus on le prend pour un incapable doublé d'un demeuré, plus il sourit.

Et c'est quand Jiraya sourit qu'ils auraient eu intérêts à raviver leur suspicion.

Je suis observateur, j'en suis fier.

Mais bien que Jiraya puisse avoir du mal à repérer un Katana sous un kimono, en ce qui concerne les comportements humains, son sens de l'observation a été élevé au rang d'art.

Il vous décortique pendant que vous le croyez simplement idiot, il vous dissèque et le temps que vous réalisiez (si vous le réalisez) qu'il n'est pas l'abruti congénital que vous aviez imaginé il est déjà trop tard.

Il connaît tout vos petits secrets, vos peurs, vos forces, vos faiblesses. Ce que vous aimez, détestez, la façon dont vous vous comportez, parlez, marchez, pensez. Il devient lentement ce petit observateur qui semble assis sur votre cerveau et vous regarde imaginer la vie.

Même s'il a une piètre aptitude naturelle au maniement du chakra, il sait parfaitement pousser ses opposants dans la direction qu'il désire. C'est là sa véritable force, son talent. Anticiper et manipuler son adversaire.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il tente si souvent de me provoquer. Parce que la colère révèle beaucoup d'une personne. Et qu'il n'est jamais parvenu à s'installer dans ma tête. Il me pousse jusque dans mes derniers retranchement, me teste, joue au machiniste en herbe, appuyant sur tous les boutons qu'il peut trouver, cherchant à savoir quelle sera ma réaction.

Et parfois…

Parfois il me déstabilise totalement en laissant tomber le masque de l'attardé. Et il m'arrive de ne plus savoir que penser.

Comme c'est le cas en ce moment, alors qu'un diplomate discute avec Sarutobi.

« Menteur, souffle-t-il tout doucement alors que l'homme continue son soliloque. »

Il a parlé si doucement que je suis le seul à l'entendre. Il se rapproche, je sens son souffle contre ma nuque, et cela m'agace. Car sa proximité provoque chez moi des émotions et des sensations mitigées. Désir, aversion, envie, peur, chaud, froid. Une montagne russe dont je me passerais volontiers.

« Regarde la façon dont il sourit, il est très tendu. Sa façon de plisser la lèvre inférieure… il ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sarutobi-le-pervers perd son temps avec lui. »

« C'est un mot difficile Jiraya, raillais-je, il a quatre syllabes. Di-plo-ma-tie.»

« J'en connais la signification. C'est dire « peut-être » à quelqu'un, alors qu'on sait déjà que la réponse est « non » sans avoir le courage de l'expliquer au principal concerné, mais en ne voyant aucun problème à éclairer tous les autres. Je préfère le terme Hy-po-cri-sie. Il y a un "Y" dedans. Les mots avec des "Y" nous font toujours paraître plus intelligent. »

À la longue, je l'avoue, j'en suis venu à me questionner sur lui. Car Jiraya a la personnalité la plus complexe que je connaisse. Tour à tour manipulateur et franc, calculateur et impulsif, tortueux et direct. Il est le plus maladroit de tous les Shinobis, mais le plus habile des analystes.

Il peut se plaindre des heures durant d'une petite écharde plantée dans sa main, mais vous ne le verrez pas desserrer les lèvres parce qu'il a un kunaï planté dans le bras. Il se jettera sans réfléchir sur le premier qui tentera de le provoquer, mais si vous lui demander son avis, peu importe le sujet, il prendra le temps d'y penser sérieusement, et sa réponse vous étonnera. Il ne tiendra pas plus de quelques minutes en place lors d'une réception, d'un discours, ou de tout ce qui peut être officiel, mais si vous lui parlez sérieusement, et qu'il juge ce que vous dîtes digne d'intérêt, il vous fixera dans les yeux et ne bougera pas d'un cil.

Vous le verrez toujours en train de conter fleurette, mais jamais avec des femmes qui pourraient réellement devenir plus qu'une aventure d'un soir. Si par contre, il manifeste un réel sentiment envers quelqu'un, souvent il ne tentera même pas un commentaire. Il vous composera toujours les phrases les plus dépourvues de style et d'esprit, même si vous le traitez de haut. Mais ne médisez pas devant lui gratuitement, où vous découvrirez qu'il sait insuffler aux mots les plus anodins, un venin décapant. Démonstration :

« Tu as besoin d'utiliser des grands mots pour te sentir intelligent, Jiraya ? »

Je sens plus que je ne vois son mince sourire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me sentir intelligent, moi. »

Toute la subtilité venimeuse de Jiraya est glissée dans cette phrase. Étudiez là bien, vous comprendrez toute sa splendeur fielleuse. Il lui arrive de marquer des points ainsi, même si je reste indéniablement le meilleur dans ce domaine.

Cette fois, par contre, je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfoncer dans une joute verbale sans fin. Car il est aussi très tenace.

Il ricane un peu. Je viens de lui accorder sa première victoire de la journée. Il se permet donc de la savourer.

Son souffle est toujours sur ma nuque, et je frissonne. J'ai dû avaler des chenilles sans le savoir au petit déjeuner, car un essaim de papillons se déploie dans mon ventre. Je déteste cette sensation.

Elle me rend faible.

Jiraya me rend faible.

Et je le hais pour ça, justement.

Avec humeur, je lui enfonce mon coude dans le ventre et il recule en se massant l'estomac, me lançant au passage un regard indigné.

« Mais t'es dingue ! C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Je grogne, en colère contre lui… contre moi surtout.

Il plisse les yeux de douleurs. Je le vois bien maintenant qu'il est venu s'installer à côté de moi. Au moins je ne sens plus sa présence dans mon dos. Avoir quelqu'un derrière moi me rend toujours nerveux.

« Personne ne t'a jamais appris le concept d'espace vital, boulet, le tançais-je.»

Il grimace d'une drôle de façon. Un mélange entre l'autodérision et la peur.

« Tsunade me travaille au corps sur cette question, souffle-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule. »

Comme si parler d'elle allait la faire apparaître, furieuse. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Madame a trouvé un moyen de s'épargner cette rencontre. Traîtresse ! Elle aurait au moins pu partager sa trouvaille. Qu'elle n'en glisse rien à Jiraya allait sous le sens. Mais à moi !

« Et quand je dit me travaille au corps, continue Jiraiya, ce n'est pas seulement au sens propre ! »

C'était si inattendu que j'esquisse un mince sourire. Il semble d'ailleurs en être très fier. Je crois qu'il aime m'amuser juste parce qu'il en retire un sentiment de victoire, ce con.

Sarutobi lui-même commence à chercher un moyen de mettre terme à cette discussion avec l'ambassadeur. Et j'en soupir de soulagement. Dans quelques secondes, je serais libre de partir aussi loin que je le veux de Jiraya !

Mais Sarutobi nous fait signe de rester là. Il sort avec le diplomate et je grogne de mécontentement. Je veux quitter ce pavillon de thé. Maintenant ! J'en ai plus qu'assez. Mais bien sûr, tout s'assemble pour me pourrir la vie.

Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que le monde entier se passe le mot pour me faire vivre un enfer. Et la seule chose qui me retient de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, c'est l'idée de devenir comme l'un de ses stupides Uchiwa, tous persuadés qu'on cherches à les persécuter.

Pauvres imbéciles. Ceux qui ont une vie ont mieux à faire.

Trop préoccupé par mon exaspération, je n'ai pas senti Jiraya approcher. Je sursaute en sentant ses mains se presser sur ma taille. Mon premier réflexe est de chercher un kunaï pour lui planter d'abord dans la main. Et ensuite découper une partie très sensible de son anatomie. J'aurais dû m'en douter, ça faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait rien tenté. Ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Mais je me paralyse complètement en sentant ses lèvres glisser contre ma gorge, leur chaleur, leur douceur ferme et caressante qui…embrassent et ...

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le… humphhh, Kami-Sama, surtout qu'il n'arrête pas.

Ma main, qui venait d'arriver à extraire le kunaï coincé dans mon obi, me désobéit traîtreusement et laisse glisser le manche entre mes doigts. Trop faible pour le retenir, il tombe au sol dans un tintement métallique.

La colère et l'envie se mélangent, rendant tout confus.

Je veux qu'il souffre pour ce qu'il ose faire… je veux qu'il cesse… je veux qu'il continue… je ne sais plus du tout ce que je veux.

Ses lèvres ne parcourent plus mon cou, elles en aspirent la peau délicatement, la mordillant juste assez pour me donner envie de presser ma main contre sa nuque. La tiédeur de son corps contre le mien, celle humide de sa bouche contre ma jugulaire, de son souffle glissant sur ma peau, me soutirent toutes velléités de résistance.

Je déteste cette sensation de perdre le contrôle. Mais c'est si fort…

Les papillons battent furieusement des ailes et une chaleur insidieuse se glisse dans mes veines. Je ne maîtrise plus ma respiration qui s'accélère, ni mon cœur qui bat, trop vite, trop fort.

Ma main se glisse sur sa nuque et se referme sur ses cheveux que je tire sans merci. Il gémit de douleur, retirant enfin ses lèvres de moi.

« Arrête ! »

C'est un ordre qui ne souffre aucun refus. Mai Jiraya a toujours été très doué pour ignorer les ordres.

Ses mains qui me maintenaient contre lui en emprisonnant ma taille se séparent. L'une entoure mon corps, m'empêchant de le massacrer comme je veux le faire, l'autre se pose sur la mienne, celle qui tire sa tête.

Elle se fait douce, s'insinue, caresse, me force à ouvrir la paume.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment envie que j'arrête. Je me rappelle très bien. »

Il faisait référence à cet incident lors d'une mission. Et le souvenir soudain de son poids contre moi, de ses bras autour de mon corps, de nos souffles se mêlant m'étourdit.

Nous avions failli être pris. Je m'étais plaqué contre le mur, profitant du pilier pour éviter la lumière. Jiraya s'était pelotonné contre moi, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible. Et quand le garde était reparti, il n'avait pas bougé tout de suite. Moi non plus. La peur et l'excitation de la mission s'étaient mêlées à un tout autre type d'émoi et il m'avait embrassé. Frissonnant, je dois avouer que je n'ai rien fait pour le repousser. Puis la mission nous étant revenue à l'esprit, nous nous étions vivement séparé.

« C'était une erreur ! »

Il se penche vers moi, souffle à mon oreille :

« Peut-être, mais ton souffle se coupe lorsque tu y penses. »

Ma main libre se referme en poing, et je le lance violement contre son estomac. Le souffle coupé à son tour, il me lâche et se plie en deux. Ça doit être douloureux et j'en suis franchement ravi. Il l'a bien mérité.

Frottant mon cou pour chasser la sensation qui perdure, je remonte mon col pour cacher la marque. Il va le payer un jour, c'est une promesse.

Jiraya attendit quelques minutes, je ne sais pas s'il croyait que cela suffirait pour me calmer. Cette fois au moins, il ne tenta pas de me toucher à nouveau.

« Oro… je ne sais pas si tu crois… Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, jamais. »

J'hausse un sourcil sardonique. Mais tous les deux nous savons que je m'efforce de ne pas rire de lui. Comme si je lui laisserais seulement la possibilité de m'en faire.

« Tu as toujours été à part pour moi… »

Je me crispe. Je ne veux pas. Je pressens ce qu'il va me souffler et je ne veux surtout pas l'entendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudain envie qu'il se taise. Rien de ce qu'il peut dire ne peut m'atteindre. Et pourtant, je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Il me regarde, me dévisage. Je sais qu'il tente de lire en moi et ça me fait peur, car j'ai l'impression qu'il y parvient.

« …Et je veux que tu saches, que quoi que tu puisses dire, ou faire, rien ne parviendra à changer ça. »

Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais qu'il dirait. Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire non plus. Il y a cette lumière dans ses yeux, ce je ne sais quoi qui proclame : « ça va aller, je comprends, n'aies pas peur. » Et mon cœur s'emballe malgré moi.

Tout est trop confus, trop compliqué. Je voudrais prendre une pause de cet embrouillement constant depuis que nous… depuis qu'il…

Nomme les choses si tu veux y voir plus clair. C'est ce que Sarutobi me répète souvent. Je suis son digne élève, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de nommer les choses. Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément. C'est un véritable capharnaüm sans dessus dessous dans ma tête depuis qu'il m'a embrassé. Voilà c'est dit. Il m'a embrassé et j'ai aimé cela pour une raison purement hormonale.

Aimé ? Aimé ! Tu fondais sous sa langue, ses mains te brûlaient, tu en voulais plus, encore et encore. 

La ferme, Conscience.

Là, en ce moment, tu sens sa bouche contre ton cou et tu ne veux qu'une chose : qu'il recommence. Tu en meurs d'envie. Juste l'idée qu'il t'embrasse à nouveau te fait presque gémir.

J'ai dit ta gueule ! Trop de franchise c'est mauvais pour ce que j'ai.

Et Jiraya qui reste planté à me regarder. Merde ! J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas déjà installé sa chaise longue dans mon cerveau.

Il me sourit, doucement. Il y a ce calme dans son expression qui m'apaise. C'est le but recherché, cela devrait m'énerver, mais même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde je ne parviens pas à me mettre en colère.

Je suis fatigué. Je n'aspire qu'à retrouver un peu de quiétude et le désert émotionnel qui me protège de tout ce flou insupportable. Pour une fois, au moins, Jiraya ne semble pas vouloir me mettre hors de moi.

Il garda ses distances, et ne glissa aucun sous-entendu graveleux dans les quelques mots que nous avions pu échanger par la suite.

Une première pour lui.

oOo

Finalement je n'ai pas eu droit à mon moment de calme avant une heure supplémentaire. Sarutobi voulait qu'on file l'ambassadeur. C'est avec une affreuse migraine que je me suis glissé sous les draps vers dix-huit heures pour ne m'en extraire que le lendemain.

Le marteau piqueur qui s'était installé dans mon crâne avait décidé qu'une prolongation des travaux était indispensable, et s'en était donné à cœur joie toute la journée. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, j'étais tellement improductif avec cette douleur persistante que Sarutobi m'avait renvoyé chez moi avant tout les autres.

On sonne à ma porte. Je me force à me lever, en priant pour que ce soit Jiraya. J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un, et si ça pouvait être lui, cela réglerait tous mes problèmes d'un coup. Enfin presque tous mes problèmes.

Le mal de tête serait toujours là.

C'est bien lui, qui se tient mine de rien sur le pas de ma porte. Mais avec un flacon d'anti-inflammatoires. Soit. Je l'épargnerais pour aujourd'hui. Il doit avoir un don lui permettant d'apparaître avec la seule chose qui puisse le sauver d'une mort violente et douloureuse.

J'attrape le flacon sans cérémonie et il a le culot de prendre cela comme une invitation à entrer. Je lui dirais bien de sortir de chez moi s'il veut vivre, mais lui signifier mon désaccord sous-entendrait parler. Parler c'est produire des sons. Des sons beaucoup trop douloureux en ce moment.

J'avale deux cachets sur le champ, souhaitant que le temps d'absorption soit relativement court et je le plante dans l'entrée sans un mot. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de le mettre à l'aise. Jiraya est d'un sans gêne qui ne porte pas de nom tant il est gigantesque et unique.

Je retourne vivement vers la seule pièce où il fait un noir d'encre même en plein jour, ma chambre. Je voulais juste fermer les yeux quelques minutes, le temps que les médicaments fassent effet. Mais je me réveille finalement un peu désorienté, plusieurs heures plus tard. Ça sent bon la cuisine dans toute la maison.

C'est comme cela que j'ai su avant même de l'avoir vu que ce crétin était toujours là.

Tsunade ne sait pas faire bouillir de l'eau et je doute que Sarutobi vienne mettre le nez dans mon réfrigérateur. En dehors du boulet, ce sont les seules personnes qui pourraient oser entrer chez moi.

Je descends dans la cuisine, j'ai cette impression de flottement qui succède toujours au mal de tête. Je suis surpris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce flacon, mais ce n'est pas si simple de se débarrasser d'une migraine quand elle a commencé normalement.

Il est là comme une mère au foyer. Une cuillère à la main, en train de remuer ce qu'il faisait cuire dans le wok. Il ne lui manque que le tablier et cette image me fait soupirer d'exaspération.

Pourquoi croit-il devoir constamment m'importuner ? Je suis bien conscient que pour lui, cela est un synonyme d'aide. Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé et ça m'agace, parce que ça me touche. Et je ne veux pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Car les liens commencent à se tisser ainsi. Et les liens rendent faible.

Pourtant, je fais volontairement du bruit pour qu'il sache que je suis levé. Jiraya sursaute facilement.

D'ailleurs il sourit, conscient de mon geste.

« Tu devrais faire des courses, souffle-t-il doucement, tu n'as plus grand chose. »

J'émets un petit son pour signifier que j'ai compris. Je le regarde. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être si calme alors qu'il sait que je suis tiraillé par l'idée de l'éventrer.

« Peux-tu me montrer où sont les bols, ça va bientôt être prêt. »

Il me sourit, il ne semble pas s'en faire. Et ma colère est si violente qu'elle me surprend moi-même. Elle enfle et éclate d'un seul coup. Brève, mais puissante, violente, incontrôlable. Et je m'entends formuler des phrases que je ne suis pas conscient d'avoir formé.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de … de… jouer avec moi comme ça, de me mettre à l'envers et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! »

Il me regarde interloqué, moi-même je n'en reviens pas des mots que je viens de prononcer. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai dit, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'en rappeler. J'ai l'impression que ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop Uchiwa.

Si je me mets à me morfondre, giflez-moi !

Son regard d'hier, celui qui lit dans ma tête revient, mais cette fois il semble bredouille.

« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, souffle-t-il. Comment veux-tu que j'agisse alors ? »

« … »

Bonne question. En fait ça me convenait, son attitude me mettait en rage, mais elle me convenait. Je pouvais la gérer. Alors que cette question dans son regard me dépasse totalement.

Il lève une main hésitante vers moi. J'ai envie de reculer, j'ai envie de rester là. Je ne sais pas. Elle se pose sur mon épaule. C'est le tout premier (et le seul), geste qu'il est réussi à me faire accepter jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se rapproche, trop près ou pas assez. Je sens son souffle sur le côté de mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il dans un murmure.»

Plutôt m'arracher la langue que de dire que je l'ignore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Orochimaru ? »

Je ferme les yeux, un très bref instant.

Sa chaleur. Comme toujours, elle me rend incapable de penser.

J'en ai assez de tourner en rond et de me demander sans arrêt si c'est vraiment ce que je veux. On ne peut pas savoir si on va aimer quelque chose ou pas tant qu'on ne l'a pas essayé, c'est bien ça. Très bien ! J'en ai marre, on va être fixé !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui comble la distance et qui l'embrasse. Il marque un instant d'étonnement. Mon cœur cogne frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. C'est la première fois que je fais quelque choses d'aussi insensé, qui va à l'encontre de toutes les règles ninja : Non content de céder à une pulsion, il faut en plus que ce soit celle ressentie pour un coéquipier. Bravo Orochimaru, tu les collectionnes !

Mais le pire de tout, c'est que je n'en ai rien à faire à ce moment précis.

Ses bras se referment sur ma nuque, j'en frémit. Il a enfin repris vie et se presse contre moi, me rendant avec intensité mon baiser. Une de ses mains descend sur mes reins pour me plaquer contre lui et j'en frissonne. J'aime cette sensation qui me fait soupirer.

Mon souffle devient vite erratique, saccadé sous la douceur de ses baisers. Il se heurte, se brise. Décidément, quand j'oublie que je déteste ça, cette faiblesse qui prend tout mon corps d'assaut peut devenir rapidement grisante.

Jiraya est incontestablement le plus expérimenté de nous deux, et rapidement le monde se met à tourner. Mon sang bouillonne, et quand sa langue vient laper mes lèvres encore et encore, ce ne sont plus des papillons, mais des oiseaux qui s'acharnent dans mon ventre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir alors que je cède à sa requête et j'ai du mal à me reconnaître.

C'est vraiment moi qui me laisse toucher de cette façon ? Qui laisse un autre homme m'embrasser, qui m'accroche à lui en soupirant de désir ?

Une petite voix me parviens clairement : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut s'en foutre ! »

Et pour une fois je suis bien d'accord.

Sa langue glissant sur la mienne me fait gémir une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche. Un spasme me crispe d'envie, et je griffe involontairement sa nuque et son dos. Je le sens sourire, et sa main à l'arrière de ma tête descend contre mon torse, m'arrachant un halètement de plaisir pur lorsqu'il frôle un mamelon. Il ne s'attarde pas, et se dirige vers mon ventre contracté et sensible.

La sensation est troublante, elle remplie mon esprit de brouillard. Tout devient blanc autour de moi et je frémis, j'en veux plus, je le veux lui. Dans un élan d'hardiesse, je laisse mes mains s'aventurer rapidement sous son uniforme. J'ai envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, de lui faire perdre la réalité de vue, comme il le fait avec moi.

Le haut de l'uniforme tombe sur le sol sans trop de difficulté et je le débarrasse vivement du gilet de maille en dessous. Mes gestes sont empressé, maladroit et me demande bien plus de concentration que d'ordinaire.

« N'arrête pas, supplie-t-il, laisse moi sentir que tu me touches. C'est si bon. »

Il gémit alors que je parcours les plats et les déliés de ses muscles qui se contractent sous mes doigts. J'ai l'impression de caresser de l'acier qu'on aurait recouvert de soie. Il ne cherche pas à cacher l'effet que je lui fais. Ses plaintes n'ont rien d'une tentative de séduction, il murmure mon nom, gémit, soupire sans la moindre retenu. Et c'est bien plus excitant que les mots d'amours qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

Il n'est pas en reste pour autant et fait glisser les pans de mon Kimono. Il pousse le tissu fin sur mes épaules, ses paumes sont brûlantes sur mon corps pourtant très échauffé. Retenus seulement au niveau du obis, mon vêtement laisse mon torse nu se presser contre le sien.

Nous nous embrassons essoufflés, passionnés, violents dans notre désir, et il coule ses bras sous mes cuisses. Il me soulève et je me retiens à sa nuque pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il me dépose sur le comptoir et se glisse entre mes jambes. Il délaisse alors mes lèvres pour presser les siennes contre ma gorge et je gémis plus fort. Je tremble, j'ondule, m'arques contre lui. Je suis tellement excité que j'en ai presque mal. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été dans un tel état.

Sa bouche poursuit sa course, descend en dévorant fiévreusement chaque centimètre de peau. Puis il frôle un mamelon et je hoquette en sentant sa langue raidie en effleurer la pointe. J'halète, gémis, me tends, puis il referme les lèvres et je pousse un léger cri.

« Ahahaaa ! Jiraya ! »

Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais réagir si fort à ce genre de caresses, je croyais que s'était entièrement réservé aux femmes. Je me fourvoyais. Il se met en devoir de me le démontrer et je commence à perdre le nord.

Ma tête glisse vers l'arrière et je pousse un râle lourd, guttural, alors que son pouce taquine le second bouton de chair. Je vais mourir, j'en suis convaincu, mon cœur ne peut pas en supporter plus. Pourtant il bat, toujours plus fort, plus insistant. Comme la lave qui circule dans mes veines, qui revient en vague avec ferveur, me faisant défaillir.

Je n'en peux plus.

Et pourtant j'en veux encore. J'ignore comment les choses ont pu déraper si vite, si loin, si fort. Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Mes hanches toujours en contact avec les siennes se soulèvent et je me cambre pour mieux savourer l'élancement de plaisir qui me traverse. Il étouffe un cri mêlé de surprise contre mon torse, et je recommence en me laissant couler sur le comptoir. Étendu, les jambes dans le vide et le dos complètement arqué, ce déferlement est plus puissant que je ne le croyais, et je commence à délirer. Je n'ai aucun rythme, aucun repère, le monde entier a disparu et je ne fais que crier et soupirer.

Je sens ses mains agripper mon bassin, et le laisse me guider. Il ralentit mes mouvements, m'imposant une torture d'un genre aussi délectable qu'inusité pour moi. Je me tords de plaisir, l'appelle, crie et gémis. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Et c'est tellement bon, tellement fort. S'il hésite, je ne le sais pas, je n'ai plus conscience de rien. Mes doigts se crispent à intervalles irréguliers sur la surface sous moi, et je sais que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps.

Il murmure quelque chose à mon oreille, mais j'ai beau entendre, je ne comprends plus le sens des mots. Tout se mélange, s'emmêle. Il me redemande et je souffle oui, sans savoir à quoi je viens d'acquiescer, mais je m'en fiche. Il me délaisse et je pousse une plainte de frustration qui se transforme vite en suffocation quand sa main se referme sur mon sexe. Je ne l'ai même pas senti me dévêtir.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules, et je lève le genoux, le frottant dans un lent mouvement de va et viens entre ses cuisses. Il émet une plainte rauque contre mes cheveux. Et je sais que si je le désir, je peux le plier à ma volonté, faire de lui ce que je veux. Et ce sentiment de puissance est le plus grisant des aphrodisiaques.

Comme il bouge à peine, je m'agite, le supplie. Qu'il continue, qu'il n'arrête pas, encore. Encore. Le brouillard flou se referme sur moi et tout devient confus. Je ne peux plus nommer les choses, je ne me souviens même pas qu'elles existent.

C'est puissant, ardent. Ça enfle et gonfle en moi. J'ai vaguement l'impression d'émettre des sons, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Puis il y a ce pincement qui me fait revenir, pas longtemps, et je m'enfonce de nouveau dans la brume. Mon souffle s'épuise, commence à manquer. Un frottement fort, une sensation intérieure me fait tressauter. C'est bon, trop, je vais jouir.

Puis la douleur qui retarde ce moment. Mais pas forte. Non. Diffuse, insidieuse, comme le plaisir qui reprend peu à peu d'assaut tout mon être. Comme cette tendre morsure qu'il imprime sur mon épaule alors que je pousse mon bassin vers lui, tentant de suivre le même rythme. Le frottement ce fait plus insistant. Quelque chose en moi est heurté, quelque chose qui répand des étincelles crépitant dans tout mon corps, comme un feu d'artifice. Tout devient plus intense, je respire à peine, par goulée d'air asphyxié. La moindre de ses suffocations ajoute à l'intensité de se désir sauvage qui me fait crier, ivre de plaisir. Jiraya touche cette chose, encore, et je râle, tremble, me tords. Une troisième fois et c'est tout mon corps qui se soulève, se contracte et se tends dans un grand cri. Tout devient blanc. Et l'orgasme qui me saisit me terrasse complètement.

C'est l'odeur de brûlé qui m'a ramené à moi. Une fumée noire s'élève du wok, Jiraya est toujours à moitié couché sur moi. Il respire lourdement, je me rends compte que moi aussi je cherche toujours à reprendre mon souffle. Des frissons me parcourent toujours. Lui aussi.

Je me relève difficilement sur un coude, lui désigne le bol fumant du menton, il tend simplement le bras et ferme la gazinière.

Je me laisse retomber en arrière, et il me sourit doucement. Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalise l'image que je lui offre. Je n'ai même pas l'énergie de m'en sentir indigné ou gêné. Il se penche sur moi, embrasse ma joue, mon front, et je sens une chaleur différente réchauffer mon cœur. J'ai perdu depuis si longtemps tout sentiment de tendresse que je mets un moment à mettre un nom sur cette émotion, mais j'apprécie tout de même.

Il referme doucement les pans de mon kimono dans un dernier baiser, et je l'attache en fronçant les sourcils. Je recommence à redescendre et à voir tous les problème que cela risque d'amener. Et franchement, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir vraiment les gérer maintenant.

Mais Jiraya est là, avec ce fameux regard doux et triste qui dit : « ça va aller, je comprends, n'aies pas peur. »

Ses mains s'écartent, lentement, comme à regrets.

« Ça ne changera rien entre nous, nous n'avons fait que baiser, rien de sentimental. C'était juste question d'assouvir une tension qui planait depuis longtemps entre nous. »

Exactement les mots que je voulais entendre. Il le sait, il ne le pense pas, mais il fera comme si, quitte à en souffrir, parce que c'est ce que j'attends de lui. Il a toujours été comme ça. Parce que je suis « à part » pour lui. J'en rirais tellement c'était pathétique, mais il y a cette lueur dans son regard. Cette putain de lumière triste qui m'en empêche, qui force mon cœur à se serrer contre ma volonté.

Je ne veux pas ressentir ça. Mais je n'y peux rien.

Je me redresse en grimaçant un peu, c'est douloureux aux niveaux des reins, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il a vraiment été doux avec moi. Et dans un soupir de lassitude j'attrape cette foutue voix qui décide à ma place de ce que je veux ou non et je lui dis d'aller se faire foutre.

Puis, je saisis le poignet de Jiraya alors qu'il se relève, son haut d'uniforme dans les mains. Il est déjà presque entièrement rhabillé. Sans rien dire je quitte le comptoir pour me retrouver à ses côtés. Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille et il retient sa respiration.

« Non. »

« Non ? »

Il me regarde comme si une autre personne se tenait devant lui. En toute honnêteté je me fais le même effet.

« Non. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache, en fait je préférerais que personne ne l'apprenne. C'est trop dangereux quand les autres savent où frapper. »

Il me regarde ahuri, il ne semble pas avoir compris. Du coup je lui envoie mon poing dans l'épaule pour me forcer à dire une chose que j'ai du mal à m'avouer à moi-même.

« Je ne veux pas faire comme si… nous ne…je ne… »

D'une concision et d'une intelligence exemplaire, Orochimaru. Tu bats des records de clarté. Avec un soupir je reprends par la formule qu'il m'a lui-même sortit.

« Tu es à part pour moi Jiraya.»

Je sens son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

« Je ne dit pas que j'arriverais à l'assumer tous les jours, ou même demain matin, mais c'est comme ça.»

Il ferme les yeux, me serre contre lui.

« C'est déjà bien assez. »

Sa voix est rauque, je comprends qu'il s'attendait plus où moins à ce que je le rejette à présent. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, fragile.

Après un petit moment pressé ainsi, la gêne prit le dessus et je tentais de le repousser. Mais il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Sa respiration faisant voleter mes cheveux et chatouillait mon oreille.

J'exhale un soupir tremblant en comprenant que je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. C'était fini les jeux de cache-cache avec soi pour se protéger. Le moment où la réalité nous avalera impitoyablement viendra bien assez vite. Pour l'heure, cet instant que nous vivons n'appartient qu'à nous, sans les contraintes du devoir, sans les règles strictes qui nous entourent.

Alors, je relève la tête et l'embrasse doucement. Et tant pis si c'est mal, si je désobéis au code et si le ciel doit nous tomber sur la tête à cause de ça. Même si je ne sais pas si je réussirais à le lui dire un jour, d'une façon qui le rend à part de toutes les autres personnes qui ont pu traverser ma vie, je l'aime.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est mon premier travaille présenté sur Ao3 alors j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez absolument tout ce qui cloche.


End file.
